Freeways and road transportation across land is a ubiquitous method of travel around the world today. Cars, trucks, semi-truck trailers and other vehicle types travel roadways from one location to another, carrying passengers, goods and freight. Likewise, rail way vehicles perform a similar function using steel wheels and steel rails to roll along thereby reducing the rolling drag energy losses. All of these vehicle transportation methods face the same aerodynamic drag energy losses that scale non-linearly with velocity.